AshleeJayde
| place= 13/20 | alliances= | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 6 | days= 18 }} also known as Ashlee is a contestant on . Profile Name (Age): Ashlee (21) Tribe Designation: Eburone Current Residence: Myanmar Personal Claim Of Fame: Well I suck at answering these... maybe my claim to fame is that one time I was on the news way back when I was a small child. I don't think that's to impressive but it's probably the extent of my fame. Inspiration in Life: My pop. I always called my pop my hero and he inspired me to be the woman I am today. He had so many obsticals to overcome and he still was the most loving caring man on the planet. I'm a little bias but still. I miss him and I adore him, he was the dad I wasn't able to have and for that reason I have so much respect for him. Obviously I have many inspirations in my life and different aspects of my life, but without my pop I would not be where I am or inspired in a way I didn't know I could be. Hobbies: Well travelling is a huge hobby of mine, I love exploring and I'm a very extroverted person so I love going on adventures with new people I meet. I am also a bit of a muso, I play guitar and sing which I love. Karaoke is probably my jam. I've also found a new love of cooking which is actually turning out to be fun minus the mess afterwards. Pet Peeves: Hmm I hate doors being left open, I like my door closed when I sleep, I like the door to my office closed. I think it's just something to do with me liking privacy and peace. I also get frustrated when I'm in a rush and people are moving slow or are blocking walk ways, but I'm also guilty of doing that when I'm not in a rush and I don't notice I'm even doing it... oops. 3 Words To Describe You: Extroverted, adventurous, spontanious. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: I'd love a tarp, a boat and probably a phone so I can make day trips to the nearest island for some much needed phone time. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: This one is hard, there's a lot of players I like but I'm not nessasarily like as a player. I've not played much at all so I dont feel like I have an established game plan. I think my favourite player is Natalie Anderson but I don't think I play like her. I honestly am unsure of who I play like, maybe someone can tell me after this season. Reason for being on Survivor: Really I'm just here to play for fun, I like making friends and it's pretty fun to think I am talking to people all over the world. I've played very few times but I even said to to someone I played with that the best thing to come out of it was meeting everyone. I hope that people playing with me don't read this because this is such a corny answer. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I think I could be sole survivor because hopefully people will like me and think I'm a nice person. I'm hoping that'll mean that they will vote me to win if I make it to the end of the season. I would love to see someone win who has played a really nice game and I hope I can do that and we will see if I make it to the end or not. Survivor: Rhineland Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Rhineland Contestants Category:Eburone Tribe Category:13th Place